1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to an apparatus and a method for in vitro and in vivo therapeutic and prophylactic treatment of plant, animal, and human tissue, organs, cells and molecules. In particular, an embodiment according to the present invention pertains to use of non-thermal time-varying magnetic fields configured for optimal coupling to target pathway structures such as molecules, cells, tissue, and organs, using power and amplitude comparison analysis to evaluate a signal to thermal noise ratio (“SNR”) in the target pathway structure. Another embodiment according to the present invention pertains to application of bursts of arbitrary waveform electromagnetic signals to target pathway structures such as molecules, cells, tissues, and organs using ultra lightweight portable coupling devices such as inductors and electrodes, and driver circuitry that can be incorporated into a positioning device such as knee, elbow, lower back, shoulder, foot, and other anatomical wraps, as well as apparel such as garments, footware, and fashion accessories.
Yet another embodiment according to the present invention pertains to application of steady state periodic signals of arbitrary waveform electromagnetic signals to target pathway structures such as molecules, cells, tissues, and organs. Examples of therapeutic and prophylactic applications of the present invention are musculoskeletal pain relief, edema reduction, increased local blood flow, microvascular blood perfusion, wound repair, bone repair, osteoporosis treatment and prevention, angiogenesis, neovascularization, enhanced immune response, tissue repair, enhanced transudation, and enhanced effectiveness of pharmacological agents. An embodiment according to the present invention can also be used in conjunction with other therapeutic and prophylactic procedures and modalities such as heat, cold, ultrasound, vacuum assisted wound closure, wound dressing, orthopedic fixation devices, and surgical interventions.
This invention may also pertain generally to an electromagnetic treatment induction apparatus and a method for using same to achieve modification of cellular and tissue growth, repair, maintenance, and general behavior by application of encoded electromagnetic information. More particularly this invention relates to the application of surgically non-invasive coupling of highly specific electromagnetic signal patterns to any number of body parts. In particular, an embodiment according to the present invention pertains to using an induction means such as a coil to deliver pulsing electromagnetic fields (“PEMF”) to enhance living tissue growth and repair in conjunction with devices such as supports, wraps, beds, and wheelchairs, and in conjunction with other therapeutic and wellness physical modalities, such as ultrasound, negative or positive pressure, heat, cold, massage.
This invention may also pertain generally to an apparatus and a method for treatment of living tissues and cells by altering their interaction with their electromagnetic environment. This invention also relates to a method of modification of cellular and tissue growth, repair, maintenance, and general behavior by application of encoded electromagnetic information. More particularly this invention relates to the application of surgically non-invasive coupling of highly specific electromagnetic signal patterns to any number of body parts. In particular, an embodiment according to the present invention pertains to using pulsing electromagnetic fields (“PEMF”) to enhance living tissue growth and repair via angiogenesis and neovascularization by affecting the precursors to growth factors and other cytokines, such as ion/ligand binding such as calcium binding to calmodoulin.
This invention may also generally relate to augmenting wound repair in humans, plants, and animals by altering the interaction with the electromagnetic environment of living tissues, cells, and molecules. The invention also relates to a method of modification of cellular and tissue growth, repair, maintenance and general behavior by the application of encoded electromagnetic information. More particularly, this invention provides for an application of highly specific electromagnetic frequency (“EMF”) signal patterns to one or more body parts by surgically non-invasive reactive coupling of encoded electromagnetic information. Such application of electromagnetic waveforms to human, animal, and plant target pathway structures such as cells, organs, tissues and molecules, can serve to enhance wound repair.
The use of most low frequency EMF has been in conjunction with applications of bone repair and healing. As such, EMF waveforms and current orthopedic clinical use of EMF waveforms comprise relatively low frequency components and are of a very low power, inducing maximum electrical fields in a millivolts per centimeter (mV/cm) range at frequencies under five KHz. A linear physicochemical approach employing an electrochemical model of cell membranes to predict a range of EMF waveform patterns for which bioeffects might be expected is based upon an assumption that cell membranes, and specifically ion binding at structures in or on cell membranes, are a likely EMF target. Therefore, it is necessary to determine a range of waveform parameters for which an induced electric field could couple electrochemically at a cellular surface, such as by employing voltage-dependent kinetics. Extension of this linear model involves Lorentz force considerations that eventually demonstrated that the magnetic component of EMF could play a significant role in EMF therapeutics. This led to the ion cyclotron resonance and quantum models that predicts benefits from combined AC and DC magnetic field effects at very low frequency ranges.
The within invention is based upon biophysical and animal studies that attribute effectiveness of cell-to-cell communication on tissue structures' sensitivity to induced voltages and associated currents. A mathematical analysis using at least one of a Signal to Noise Ratio (“SNR”) and a Power Signal to Noise Ratio (“Power SNR”) evaluates whether EMF signals applied to target pathway structures such as cells, tissues, organs, and molecules, are detectable above thermal noise present at an ion binding location. Prior art of EMF dosimetry did not taken into account dielectric properties of tissue structures, rather the prior art utilized properties of isolated cells. By utilizing dielectric properties, reactive coupling of electromagnetic waveforms configured by optimizing SNR and Power SNR mathematical values evaluated at a target pathway structure can enhance repair of various wounds in human, animal and plant cells, organs, tissues and molecules for example post-surgical and traumatic wound repair, angiogenesis, improved blood perfusion, vasodilation, vasoconstriction, edema reduction, enhanced neovascularization, bone repair, tendon repair, ligament repair, organ regeneration and pain relief. Wound repair enhancement results from increased blood flow and modulation of angiogenesis and neovascularization as well as from other enhanced bioeffective processes.
Recent clinical use of non-invasive PRF at radio frequencies has used pulsed bursts of a 27.12 MHz sinusoidal wave, each pulse burst typically exhibiting a width of sixty five microseconds and having approximately 1,700 sinusoidal cycles per burst, and with various burst repetition rates.
Broad spectral density bursts of electromagnetic waveforms having a frequency in the range of one to one hundred megahertz (MHz), with 1 to 100,000 pulses per burst, and with a burst-repetition rate of 0.01 to 10,000 Hertz (Hz), are selectively applied to human, animal and plant cells, organs, tissues and molecules. The voltage-amplitude envelope of each pulse burst is a function of a random, irregular, or other like variable, effective to provide a broad spectral density within the burst envelope. The variables are defined by mathematical functions that take into account signal to thermal noise ratio and Power SNR in specific target pathway structures. The waveforms are designed to modulate living cell growth, condition and repair. Particular applications of these signals include, but are not limited to, enhancing treatment of organs, muscles, joints, skin and hair, post surgical and traumatic wound repair, angiogenesis, improved blood perfusion, vasodilation, vasoconstriction, edema reduction, enhanced neovascularization, bone repair, tendon repair, ligament repair, organ regeneration and pain relief. The application of the within electromagnetic waveforms can serve to enhance healing of various wounds.
According to an embodiment of the present invention a pulse burst envelope of higher spectral density can more efficiently couple to physiologically relevant dielectric pathways, such as cellular membrane receptors, ion binding to cellular enzymes, and general transmembrane potential changes. An embodiment according to the present invention increases the number of frequency components transmitted to relevant cellular pathways, resulting in a larger range of biophysical phenomena applicable to known healing mechanisms becoming accessible, including enhanced enzyme activity, growth factor release and cytokine release. By increasing burst duration and by applying a random, or other high spectral density envelope, to a pulse burst envelope of mono- or bi-polar rectangular or sinusoidal pulses that induce peak electric fields between 10−6 and 10 volts per centimeter (V/cm), and that satisfy detectability requirements according to SNR or Power SNR, a more efficient and greater effect could be achieved on biological healing processes applicable to both soft and hard tissues in humans, animals and plants resulting in an acceleration of wound repair.
The present invention relates to known mechanisms of wound repair that involve the naturally timed release of the appropriate growth factor or cytokine in each stage of wound repair as applied to humans, animals and plants. Specifically, wound repair involves an inflammatory phase, angiogenesis, cell proliferation, collagen production, and remodeling stages. There are timed releases of specific cytokines and growth factors in each stage. Electromagnetic fields can enhance blood flow and enhance the binding of ions which, in turn, can accelerate each healing phase. It is the specific intent of this invention to provide an improved means to enhance the action of exogenous factors and accelerate repair. An advantageous result of using the present invention is that wound repair can be accelerated due to enhanced blood flow or enhanced biochemical activity. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means to accelerate the intended effects or improve efficacy as well as other effects of the cytokines and growth factors relevant to each stage of wound repair.
Another object of the present invention is to cause and accelerate healing of chronic wounds such as diabetic ulcers, venous stasis ulcers, pressure sores and non-healing wounds of any origin.
Another object of the present invention is that by applying a high spectral density voltage envelope as a modulating or pulse-burst defining parameter according to SNR and Power SNR requirements, power requirements for such increased duration pulse bursts can be significantly lower than that of shorter pulse bursts having pulses within the same frequency range; this results from more efficient matching of frequency components to a relevant cellular/molecular process. Accordingly, the advantages, of enhanced transmitted dosimetry to relevant dielectric pathways and of decreased power requirements are achieved.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method that more effectively accelerates wound repair in human, animal and plant cells, organs, tissues and molecules.
This invention may also relate to enhancing effectiveness of pharmacological, chemical, cosmetic and topical agents used to treat living tissues, cells and molecules by altering the interaction with the electromagnetic environment of the living tissues, cells, and molecules. The invention also relates to a method of modification of cellular and tissue growth, repair, maintenance and general behavior by the application of encoded electromagnetic information. More particularly, this invention provides for an application of highly specific electromagnetic frequency (“EMF”) signal patterns to one or more body parts by surgically non-invasive reactive coupling of encoded electromagnetic information. Such application of electromagnetic waveforms in conjunction with pharmacological, chemical, cosmetic and topical agents as applied to, upon, or in human, animal, and plant target pathway structures such as cells, organs, tissues and molecules, can serve to enhance various effects of such agents.
By utilizing dielectric properties, reactive coupling of electromagnetic waveforms configured by optimizing SNR and Power SNR mathematical values evaluated at a target pathway structure can enhance various effects of pharmacological, chemical, cosmetic and topical agents that are applied to, upon or in human, animal and plant cells, organs, tissues and molecules. An enhancement results from increased blood flow and modulation of angiogenesis and neovascularization as well as from other enhanced bioeffective processes.
Particular applications of these signals include, but are not limited to, enhancing the effects of pharmacological, chemical, cosmetic and topical agents, prophylactic and wellness treatment of organs, muscles, joints, skin and hair, post surgical and traumatic wound repair, angiogenesis, improved blood perfusion, vasodilation, vasoconstriction, edema reduction, enhanced neovascularization, bone repair, tendon repair, ligament repair, organ regeneration and pain relief. The application of the within electromagnetic waveforms in conjunction with pharmacological, chemical, cosmetic and topical agents as applied to, upon or in human, animal and plant cells, organs, tissues and molecules can serve to enhance various effects of such compounds.
By increasing burst duration and by applying a random, or other high spectral density envelope, to a pulse burst envelope of mono- or bi-polar rectangular or sinusoidal pulses that induce peak electric fields between 10−6 and 10 volts percentimeter (V/cm), and that satisfy detectability requirements according to SNR or Power SNR, a more efficient and greater effect could be achieved on biological healing processes applicable to both soft and hard tissues in humans, animals and plants resulting in enhancement of the effectiveness of pharmacological, chemical, cosmetic, and topical agents.
The present invention relates to known mechanisms of pharmacological, chemical, cosmetic and topical agents as applied to, upon or in human, animal and plant cells, organs, tissues and molecules. Specifically, the agents' efficacy depends upon arrival of optimal dosages of the agents to intended target pathway structures, which can be accomplished either via enhanced blood flow or enhanced chemical activity catalyzed by an increase in active enzymes during a relevant biochemical cascade. Electromagnetic fields can enhance blood flow and ion binding which affect the agents' activity. An advantageous result of using the present invention is that the quantity of an agent may be able to be reduced due to the agents enhanced effectiveness. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means to enhance and accelerate the intended effects, and improve efficacy as well as other effects of pharmacological, chemical, cosmetic and topical agents applied to, upon or in human, animal and plant cells, organs, tissues and molecules.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method that more effectively enhances and accelerates the intended effects, and improve efficacy as well as other bioeffective effects of pharmacological, chemical, cosmetic and topical agents applied to, upon or in human, animal and plant cells, organs, tissues and molecules.
This invention may also pertain generally to an electromagnetic treatment integrated coil apparatus and a method for using same to achieve modification of cellular and tissue growth, repair, maintenance, and general behavior by application of encoded electromagnetic information. More particularly this invention relates to the application of surgically non-invasive coupling of highly specific electromagnetic signal patterns to any number of body parts. This invention also relates to treatment of living tissues and cells by altering their interaction with their electromagnetic environment. The invention further relates to a method of modification of cellular and tissue growth, repair, maintenance, and general behavior by the application of encoded electromagnetic information. In particular, an embodiment according to the present invention pertains to using an induction means such as a coil to deliver pulsing electromagnetic fields (“PEMF”) to enhance living tissue growth and repair integrated with devices such as supports, wraps, beds, and wheelchairs, and in conjunction with other therapeutic and wellness physical modalities, such as ultrasound, negative or positive pressure, heat, cold, massage.
This invention may also pertain generally to an apparatus and a method for using electromagnetic therapy treatment for hair maintenance and restoration and for treatment of degenerative neurological pathologies and other cerebrofacial conditions, including sleep disorders, by modulation of the interaction of hair, cerebral, neurological, and other tissues with their in situ electromagnetic environment. This invention also relates to a method of modification of cellular and tissue growth, repair, maintenance, and general behavior by application of encoded electromagnetic information to molecules, cells, tissues and organs on humans and animals. More particularly this invention relates to the application of surgically non-invasive coupling of highly specific electromagnetic signal patterns to hair and other cerebrofacial tissue. In particular, an embodiment according to the present invention pertains to using a self-contained apparatus that emits time varying magnetic fields (“PMF”) configured using specific mathematical models to enhance hair and other tissue growth and repair by affecting the initial steps to growth factors and other cytokine release, such as ion/ligand binding for example calcium binding to calmodoulin.
This invention may relates to delivering electromagnetic signals to ophthalmic tissue of humans and animals that are injured or diseased whereby the interaction with the electromagnetic environment of living tissues, cells, and molecules is altered to achieve a therapeutic or wellness effect. The invention also relates to a method of modification of cellular and tissue growth, repair, maintenance and general behavior by the application of encoded electromagnetic information. More particularly, this invention provides for an application of highly specific electromagnetic frequency (“EMF”) signal patterns to ophthalmic tissue by surgically non-invasive reactive coupling of encoded electromagnetic information. Such application of electromagnetic waveforms to human and animal target pathway structures such as cells, organs, tissues and molecules, can serve to remedy injured or diseased ophthalmic tissue or to prophylactically treat such tissue.
The use of most low frequency EMF has been in conjunction with applications of bone repair and healing. As such, EMF waveforms and current orthopedic clinical use of EMF waveforms comprise relatively low frequency components inducing maximum electrical fields in a millivolts per centimeter (mV/cm) range at frequencies under five KHz. A linear physicochemical approach employing an electrochemical model of cell membranes to predict a range of EMF waveform patterns for which bioeffects might be expected is based upon an assumption that cell membranes, and specifically ion binding at structures in or on cell membranes or surfaces, are a likely EMF target. Therefore, it is necessary to determine a range of waveform parameters for which an induced electric field could couple electrochemically at a cellular surface, such as by employing voltage-dependent kinetics.
The within invention is based upon biophysical and animal studies that attribute effectiveness of cell-to-cell communication on tissue structures' sensitivity to induced voltages and associated currents. A mathematical analysis using at least one of a Signal to Noise Ratio (“SNR”) and a Power Signal to Noise Ratio (“Power SNR”) evaluates whether EMF signals applied to target pathway structures such as cells, tissues, organs, and molecules, are detectable above thermal noise present at an ion binding location. Prior art of EMF dosimetry did not take into account dielectric properties of tissue structures, rather the prior art utilized properties of isolated cells. By utilizing dielectric properties, reactive coupling of electromagnetic waveforms configured by optimizing SNR and Power SNR mathematical values evaluated at a target pathway structure can enhance wellness of the ophthalmic system as well as repair of various ophthalmic injuries and diseases in human and animal cells, organs, tissues and molecules for example wet macular degeneration and dry macular degeneration. Cell, organ, tissue, and molecule repair enhancement results from increased blood flow and anti-inflammatory effects, and modulation of angiogenesis and neovascularization as well as from other enhanced bioeffective processes such as growth factor and cytokine release.
Broad spectral density bursts of electromagnetic waveforms having a frequency in the range of one hertz (Hz) to one hundred megahertz (MHz), with 1 to 100,000 pulses per burst, and with a burst-repetition rate of 0.01 to 10,000 Hertz (Hz), are selectively applied to human and animal cells, organs, tissues and molecules. The voltage-amplitude envelope of each pulse burst is a function of a random, irregular, or other like variable, effective to provide a broad spectral density within the burst envelope. The variables are defined by mathematical functions that take into account signal to thermal noise ratio and Power SNR in specific target pathway structures. The waveforms are designed to modulate living cell growth, condition and repair. Particular applications of these signals include, but are not limited to, enhancing treatment of organs, muscles, joints, eyes, skin and hair, post surgical and traumatic wound repair, angiogenesis, improved blood perfusion, vasodilation, vasoconstriction, edema reduction, enhanced neovascularization, bone repair, tendon repair, ligament repair, organ regeneration and pain relief. The application of the within electromagnetic waveforms can serve to enhance healing of various ophthalmic tissue injuries and diseases, as well as provide prophylactic treatment for such tissue.
According to an embodiment of the present invention a pulse burst envelope of higher spectral density can more efficiently couple to physiologically relevant dielectric pathways, such as cellular membrane receptors, ion binding to cellular enzymes, and general transmembrane potential changes. An embodiment according to the present invention increases the number of frequency components transmitted to relevant cellular pathways, resulting in different electromagnetic characteristics of healing tissue and a larger range of biophysical phenomena applicable to known healing mechanisms becoming accessible, including enhanced enzyme activity, second messenger, such as nitric oxide (“NO”) release, growth factor release and cytokine release. By increasing burst duration and by applying a random, or other high spectral density envelope, to a pulse burst envelope of mono-polar or bi-polar rectangular or sinusoidal pulses that induce peak electric fields between 10−6 and 10 volts per centimeter (V/cm), and that satisfy detectability requirements according to SNR or Power SNR, a more efficient and greater effect could be achieved on biological healing processes applicable to both soft and hard tissues in humans and animals resulting in an acceleration of ophthalmic injury and disease repair.
The present invention relates to known mechanisms of ophthalmic injury and disease repair and healing that involve the naturally timed release of the appropriate anti-inflammatory cascade and growth factor or cytokine release in each stage of wound repair as applied to humans and animals. Specifically, ophthalmic injury and disease repair involves an inflammatory phase, angiogenesis, cell proliferation, collagen production, and remodeling stages. There are timed releases of second messengers, such as NO, specific cytokines and growth factors in each stage. Electromagnetic fields can enhance blood flow and enhance the binding of ions, which, in turn, can accelerate each healing phase. It is the specific intent of this invention to provide an improved means to enhance the action of endogenous factors and accelerate repair and to affect wellness. An advantageous result of using the present invention is that ophthalmic injury and disease repair, and healing can be accelerated due to enhanced blood flow or enhanced biochemical activity. In particular, an embodiment according to the present invention pertains to using an induction means such as a coil to deliver pulsing electromagnetic fields (“PEMF”) for the maintenance of the ophthalmic system and the treatment of ophthalmic diseases such as macular degeneration, glaucoma, retinosa pigmentosa, repair and regeneration of optic nerve prophylaxis, and other related diseases. More particularly, this invention provides for the application, by surgically non-invasive reactive coupling, of highly specific electromagnetic signal patterns to one or more body parts. Such applications made on a non-invasive basis to the constituent tissues of the ophthalmic system and its surrounding tissues can serve to improve the physiological parameters of ophthalmic diseases.
An object of the present invention may be to provide an improved means to accelerate the intended effects or improve efficacy as well as other effects of the second messengers, cytokines and growth factors relevant to each stage of ophthalmic injury and disease repair and healing.
Another object of the present invention may be to cause and accelerate healing for treatment of ophthalmic diseases such as wet macular degeneration, dry macular degeneration, glaucoma, retinosa pigmentosa, repair and regeneration of optic nerve, prophylaxis, and other related diseases.
Another object of the present invention may be to accelerate healing of ophthalmic injuries of any type.
Another object of the present invention is to maintain wellness of the ophthalmic system.
Another object of the present invention is that by applying a high spectral density voltage envelope as a modulating or pulse-burst defining parameter according to SNR and Power SNR requirements, power requirements for such increased duration pulse bursts can be significantly lower than that of shorter pulse bursts having pulses within the same frequency range; this results from more efficient matching of frequency components to a relevant cellular/molecular process. Accordingly, the advantages of enhanced transmitted dosimetry to relevant dielectric pathways and of decreased power requirements, are achieved.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method that effectively enhances wellness of the ophthalmic system and accelerates healing of ophthalmic injuries, ophthalmic diseases, areas around the ophthalmic system by modulating ion binding at cells, organs, tissues and molecules of humans and animals.
This invention may pertain to delivering electromagnetic signals to respiratory tissue such as lung tissue, of humans and animals that are injured or diseased whereby the interaction with the electromagnetic environment of living tissues, cells, and molecules is altered to achieve a therapeutic or wellness effect. The invention also relates to a method of modification of cellular and tissue growth, repair, maintenance and general behavior by the application of encoded electromagnetic information. More particularly, this invention provides for an application of highly specific electromagnetic frequency (“EMF”) signal patterns to lung tissue by surgically non-invasive reactive coupling of encoded electromagnetic information. Such application of electromagnetic waveforms to human and animal target pathway structures such as cells, organs, tissues and molecules, can serve to remedy injured or diseased respiratory tissue or to prophylactically treat such tissue.
The use of most low frequency EMF has been in conjunction with applications of bone repair and healing. As such, EMF waveforms and current orthopedic clinical use of EMF waveforms comprise relatively low frequency components inducing maximum electrical fields in a millivolts per centimeter (mV/cm) range at frequencies under five KHz. A linear physicochemical approach employing an electrochemical model of cell membranes to predict a range of EMF waveform patterns for which bioeffects might be expected is based upon an assumption that cell membranes, and specifically ion binding at structures in or on cell membranes or surfaces, are a likely EMF target. Therefore, it is necessary to determine a range of waveform parameters for which an induced electric field could couple electrochemically at a cellular surface, such as by employing voltage-dependent kinetics.
A pulsed radio frequency (“PRF”) signal derived from a 27.12 MHz continuous sine wave used for deep tissue healing is known in the prior art of diathermy. A pulsed successor of the diathermy signal was originally reported as an electromagnetic field capable of eliciting a non-thermal biological effect in the treatment of infections. Subsequently, PRF therapeutic applications have been reported for the reduction of post-traumatic and post-operative pain and edema in soft tissues, wound healing, burn treatment, and nerve regeneration. The application of PRF for resolution of traumatic and chronic edema has become increasingly used in recent years. Results to date using PRF in animal and clinical studies suggest that edema may be measurably reduced from such electromagnetic stimulus
The within inventions may be based upon biophysical and animal studies that attribute effectiveness of cell-to-cell communication on tissue structures' sensitivity to induced voltages and associated currents. A mathematical power comparison analysis using at least one of a Signal to Noise Ratio (“SNR”) and a Power Signal to Noise Ratio (“Power SNR”) evaluates whether EMF signals applied to target pathway structures such as cells, tissues, organs, and molecules, are detectable above thermal noise present at an ion binding location. Prior art of EMF dosimetry did not take into account dielectric properties of tissue structures, rather the prior art utilized properties of isolated cells. By utilizing dielectric properties, reactive coupling of electromagnetic waveforms configured by optimizing SNR and Power SNR mathematical values evaluated at a target pathway structure can enhance wellness of the respiratory system as well as repair of various respiratory injuries and diseases in human and animal cells, organs, tissues and molecules for example sarcoidosis, granulomatous pneumonitis, pulmonary fibrosis, and “World Trade Center Cough.” Cell, organ, tissue, and molecule repair enhancement results from increased blood flow and anti-inflammatory effects, and modulation of angiogenesis and neovascularization as well as from other enhanced bioeffective processes such as growth factor and cytokine release.
As mentioned above, broad spectral density bursts of electromagnetic waveforms having a frequency in the range of one hertz (Hz) to one hundred megahertz (MHz), with 1 to 100,000 pulses per burst, and with a burst-repetition rate of 0.01 to 10,000 Hertz (Hz), are selectively applied to human and animal cells, organs, tissues and molecules. The voltage-amplitude envelope of each pulse burst is a function of a random, irregular, or other like variable, effective to provide a broad spectral density within the burst envelope. The variables are defined by mathematical functions that take into account signal to thermal noise ratio and Power SNR in specific target pathway structures. The waveforms are designed to modulate living cell growth, condition and repair. Particular applications of these signals include, but are not limited to, enhancing treatment of organs, muscles, joints, eyes, skin and hair, post surgical and traumatic wound repair, angiogenesis, improved blood perfusion, vasodilation, vasoconstriction, edema reduction, enhanced neovascularization, bone repair, tendon repair, ligament repair, organ regeneration and pain relief. The application of the within electromagnetic waveforms can serve to enhance healing of various respiratory tissue injuries and diseases, as well as provide prophylactic treatment for such tissue. The present invention is a non-invasive, non-pharmacological treatment modality that can have a salutary impact on persons suffering from respiratory diseases or conditions or that can be used on a prophylactic basis for those individuals who may be prone to respiratory diseases or conditions.
An aspect of the present invention is that a pulse burst envelope of higher spectral density can more efficiently couple to physiologically relevant dielectric pathways, such as cellular membrane receptors, ion binding to cellular enzymes, and general transmembrane potential changes. Another aspect of the present invention increases the number of frequency components transmitted to relevant cellular pathways, resulting in different electromagnetic characteristics of healing tissue and a larger range of biophysical phenomena applicable to known healing mechanisms becoming accessible, including enhanced enzyme activity, second messenger, such as nitric oxide (“NO”) release, growth factor release and cytokine release. By increasing burst duration and by applying a random, or other high spectral density envelope, to a pulse burst envelope of mono-polar or bi-polar rectangular or sinusoidal pulses that induce peak electric fields between 10−6 and 10 volts per centimeter (V/cm), and that satisfy detectability requirements according to SNR or Power SNR, a more efficient and greater effect could be achieved on biological healing processes applicable to both soft and hard tissues in humans and animals resulting in an acceleration of respiratory injury and disease repair.
The present invention relates to known mechanisms of respiratory injury and disease repair and healing that involve the naturally timed release of the appropriate anti-inflammatory cascade and growth factor or cytokine release in each stage of wound repair as applied to humans and animals. Specifically, respiratory injury and disease repair involves an inflammatory phase, angiogenesis, cell proliferation, collagen production, and remodeling stages. There are timed releases of second messengers, such as NO, specific cytokines and growth factors in each stage. Electromagnetic fields can enhance blood flow and enhance the binding of ions, which, in turn, can accelerate each healing phase. It is the specific intent of this invention to provide an improved means to enhance the action of endogenous factors and accelerate repair and to affect wellness. An advantageous result of using the present invention is that respiratory injury and disease repair, and healing can be accelerated due to enhanced blood flow or enhanced biochemical activity. In particular, an embodiment according to the present invention pertains to using an induction means such as a coil to deliver pulsing electromagnetic fields (“PEMF”) for the maintenance of the respiratory system and the treatment of respiratory diseases such sarcoidosis, granulomatous pneumonitis, pulmonary fibrosis, and “World Trade Center Cough,” and other related diseases. More particularly, this invention provides for the application, by surgically non-invasive reactive coupling, of highly specific electromagnetic signal patterns to one or more body parts. Such applications made on a non-invasive basis to the constituent tissues of the respiratory system and its surrounding tissues can serve to improve the physiological parameters of respiratory diseases.
Sarcoidosis, granulomatous pneumonitis, pulmonary fibrosis, and other related diseases result from inflammatory processes caused by inhalation of foreign material into lung tissue. The initiation of such diseases is the inflammation that occurs after particle inhalation. The within invention produces a physiological effect designed to reduce the inflammatory response, which in turn, may reduce the effects of inhaled foreign bodies on lung capacity and even prevent other systemic health problems. A number of physiological cascades that are accelerated or modified by the waveforms produced by the methods and apparatus of this invention serve to reduce the inflammatory processes. In particular, the PEMF signal can enhance the production of nitric oxide via modulation of Calcium (“Ca2+”) binding to calmodulin (“CaM”). This in turn can inhibit inflammatory leukotrienes that reduce the inflammatory process leading to excessive fibrous tissue for example scars, in lung tissue. Prophylactic use of the within invention by first responders may prevent or reduce the inflammatory processes leading to formation of fibrous tissue leading to lung disease.
Sarcoidosis involves inflammation that produces tiny agglomerations of cells in various organs of the body. These agglomerations are called glanulomas which are an aggregation and proliferation of macrophages to form nodules or granules. Such granulomas are of microscopic size and are not easily identifiable without significant magnification. Granulomas can grow and join together creating large and small groups of agglomerated cells. If there is a high prevalence of agglomerated granulomas in an organ, such as the lungs, the agglomerated granulomas can negatively impact the proper functioning of that organ. In the lungs, this negative impact can cause symptoms of sarcoidosis. Sarcoidosis can occur in almost any part of the body although it usually affects some organs such as the lungs and lymphnodes, more than others. It usually begins in one or two places, the lungs or lymphnodes especially the lymphnodes in the chest cavity. Sarcoidosis almost always occurs in more than one organ at a time. Exposure to pollutants or other particulates that are breathed into the lungs, such as dust and fibers present at the World Trade Center site after Sep. 11, 2001, can cause the scarring and resultant sarcoidosis.
Sarcoidosis involves both an active and a non-active phase. In the active phase, granulomas are formed and grow with symptoms developing. Scar tissue can form in the organs where such granulomas occur and inflammation is present. In the non-active phase, inflammation reduces, and the granulomas do not grow or may be reduced in size. If the non-active phase does occur, any scarring that occurred will remain and cause increased or continuing symptoms.
The course of the disease varies greatly. Sarcoidosis may be mild or severe. The inflammation that causes the granulomas may resolve without intervention and may stop growing or reduce in size. Symptoms may be reduced or alleviated within a few years after onset. In some cases, the inflammation remains but does not progress. There may be increased symptoms or flare-ups that require treatment on an intermittent basis. Although drug intervention can help, sarcoidosis may leave scar tissue in the lungs, skin, eyes or other organs and that scar tissue can permanently affect the functioning of the organs. Drug treatment usually does not affect scar tissue. The present invention has been shown in animal and clinical testing to reduce inflammation and accelerate angiogenesis and revascularization in organ tissue that may lead to improvement of vascularity of the tissue surrounding the scarring that may be the result of sarcoidosis in the lungs.
Sarcoidosis usually occurs slowly over many months and does not usually cause sudden illness. However, some symptoms may occur suddenly. These symptoms include disturbed heart rythms, arthritis in the ankles, and eye symptoms. In some serious cases in which vital organs are affected, sarcoidosis can resulting death. However, sarcoidosis is not a form of cancer. Presently there is no way to prevent sarcoidosis. Sarcoidosis was once thought to be an uncommon condition. It is now known to affect tens of thousands of people throughout the United States. Since many people who have sarcoidosis exhibit no symptoms, it is difficult to determine the actual prevalence of sarcoidosis in populations, although there seems to be a higher incidence in certain cultures.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved means to accelerate the intended effects or improve efficacy as well as other effects of the second messengers, cytokines and growth factors relevant to each stage of respiratory injury and disease repair and healing.
Another aspect of the present invention is to cause and accelerate healing for treatment of respiratory diseases such as, sarcoidosis, granulomatous pneumonitis, pulmonary fibrosis, and “World Trade Center Cough” and other related diseases.
Another aspect of the present invention is to accelerate healing of respiratory injuries of any type.
Another aspect of the present invention is to maintain wellness of the respiratory system.
Another aspect of the present invention is that by applying a high spectral density voltage envelope as a modulating or pulse-burst defining parameter according to SNR and Power SNR requirements, power requirements for such increased duration pulse bursts can be significantly lower than that of shorter pulse bursts having pulses within the same frequency range; this results from more efficient matching of frequency components to a relevant cellular/molecular process. Accordingly, the advantage of enhanced transmitted dosimetry to relevant dielectric pathways and the advantage of decreased power requirements, are achieved. This advantageously allows for implementation of the within invention in an easily transportable unit for ease of application to the lung area and is particularly suitable for prophylactic use by first responders.
Another aspect of the present invention allows application of specific waveforms in a convenient and comfortable configuration to a desired pulmonary area. In an embodiment according to the present invention, a portable generator with multiple coil applicators that are incorporated into a body-conforming garment is worn by the user during a posteriori treatment or worn prophylactically. This allows for the proper positioning of the output coils to the chest area thereby allowing the produced signals to be broadcast over the lungs in an efficient manner.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method that effectively enhances wellness of the respiratory system and accelerates healing of respiratory injuries, respiratory diseases, and areas around the respiratory system by modulating ion binding at cells, organs, tissues and molecules of humans and animals.
This invention pertains generally to an electromagnetic coil apparatus and a method that configures and delivers electromagnetic signals to promote cell and tissue growth, repair, and maintenance. The electromagnetic environment of living tissues, cells, and molecules is altered by the electromagnetic signals generated by an embodiment of the present invention to achieve a therapeutic or wellness effect. Alteration of the electromagnetic environment can be particularly effective for alleviating pain and discomfort in individuals having capsular contracture or excessive fibrous capsule formation associated with any surgically implanted device. The invention also relates to a method of modification of cellular and tissue growth, repair, maintenance and general behavior by the application of encoded electromagnetic information. More particularly, this invention provides for an application of highly specific electromagnetic frequency (“EMF”) signal patterns to excessive fibrous capsule tissue by non-invasive reactive coupling of encoded electromagnetic information. Such application of electromagnetic waveforms to human and animal fibrous capsule formation and capsular contracture target pathway structures such as cells, organs, tissues and molecules, can reduce the pain and edema associated with capsular contracture, can increase blood flow, neovascularization, vascularogenesis, and angiogenesis and can augment the release of growth factors and cytokines related to the prophylactic and a posteriori treatment of excessive fibrous capsule formation.
The present invention further relates to altering the cellular and molecular mechanisms of excessive fibrous capsule formation and to control capsular contracture generally associated with post surgical complications of implants such as breast augmentation.
Capsular contracture is a painful inflammatory condition which can occur at any time post surgically but usually occurs within the first several months after surgery. Capsular contracture is the most common complication of breast augmentation surgery but also can occur with other surgically implanted devices. At the time of initial breast augmentation surgery, a pocket is made for a breast implant in tissue covering the chest. During the healing process a capsule that is comprised of fibrous tissue forms. The body is genetically programmed to counteract that formation by attempting to shrink the scar tissue to a certain degree. Under normal circumstances, the pocket remains open thus allowing the implant to look and feel natural. However in a certain number of cases, the capsule will tighten thereby causing pressure by restricting the space for the implant. Furthermore this causes the implant to feel hard and rigid with concomitant distortion of the appearance of the breast. In later stages the implant feels extremely firm and may take on an unnatural “ball like” appearance. The present invention produces a physiological effect in the tissue of a capsular contracture. The physiological effect causes revascularization and inter-cellular modification tissue, to reduce in hardness and prevalence thereby reducing pain and discomfort for a patient. Waveforms produced by the within invention accelerate or modify a number of physiological cascades that either alleviate the propensity of the capsule to compress or harden, or produce a reduction in the existing capsule involvement with the physical area at which the waveforms have been applied to. In particular a pulsing electromagnetic field (“PEMF”) signal can enhance production of nitric oxide (“NO”) via modulation of Calcium (“Ca2+”) binding to calmodulin (“CaM”). This in turn can inhibit inflammatory leukotrienes that reduce the inflammatory process leading to excessive fibrous capsule formation. At present, pharmacologic agents targeted to inhibit leukotrienes are employed for treating capsular contracture with limited success. Prophylactic use of the within invention prior to device implant in individuals that are deemed susceptible to capsular contracture formation may prevent or reduce the formation of excessive fibrous tissue.
An advantageous result of the within invention is that by applying a high spectral density voltage envelope as the modulating or pulse-burst defining parameter, the power requirement for such increased duration pulse bursts can be significantly lower than that of shorter pulse bursts containing pulses within the same frequency range. This is due to more efficient matching of the frequency components to relevant cellular and molecular processes. Accordingly the dual advantages of enhanced transmitted dosimetry to the relevant dielectric pathways and of decreased power requirements are achieved. This allows for the implementation of the within invention in an easily transportable unit for ease of application on capsular contracture patients.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method that effectively accelerates or modifies a number of physiological cascades that alleviate the propensity of the capsule to compress or harden, that reduce excessive fibrous capsule formation, and that produce a reduction in the existing capsule involvement within the physical area to which the waveforms have been applied.
Described herein are also electromagnetic treatment devices, systems and methods. Some embodiments pertain generally to a method and apparatus for therapeutic and prophylactic treatment of animal and human nervous system. In particular, some embodiments pertain to use of non-thermal time-varying electromagnetic fields configured to accelerate the asymmetrical kinetics of the binding of intracellular ions to their respective binding proteins which regulate the biochemical signaling pathways living systems employ to contain and reduce the inflammatory response to injury. Other embodiments pertain to the non-thermal application of repetitive pulse bursts of sinusoidal, rectangular, chaotic or arbitrary waveform electromagnetic fields to instantaneously accelerate ion-buffer binding in signaling pathways in animal and human nervous system using ultra lightweight portable coupling devices such as inductors and electrodes, driven by miniature signal generator circuitry that can be incorporated into an anatomical positioning device such as a dressing, bandage, compression bandage, compression dressing; lumbar or cervical back, shoulder, head, neck and other body portion wraps and supports; garments, hats, caps, helmets, mattress pads, seat cushions, beds, stretchers, and other body supports in cars, motorcycles, buses, trains, airplanes, boats, ships and the like.
Yet another embodiment pertains to application of sinusoidal, rectangular, chaotic or arbitrary waveform electromagnetic signals, having frequency components below about 100 GHz, configured to accelerate the binding of intracellular Ca2+ to a buffer, such as CaM, to enhance biochemical signaling pathways in animal and human nervous system. Signals configured according to additional embodiments produce a net increase in a bound ion, such as Ca2+, at CaM binding sites because the asymmetrical kinetics of Ca/CaM binding allows such signals to accumulate voltage induced at the ion binding site, thereby accelerating voltage-dependent ion binding. Examples of therapeutic and prophylactic applications of the present invention are modulation of biochemical signaling in anti-inflammatory pathways, modulation of biochemical signaling in cytokine release pathways, modulation of biochemical signaling in growth factor release pathways; edema and lymph reduction, anti-inflammatory, post surgical and post operative pain and edema relief, nerve, bone and organ pain relief, increased local blood flow, microvascular blood perfusion, treatment of tissue and organ ischemia, brain tissue ischemia from stroke or traumatic brain injury, treatment of neurological injury and neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's; angiogenesis, neovascularization; enhanced immune response; enhanced effectiveness of pharmacological agents; nerve regeneration; prevention of apoptosis; modulation of heat shock proteins for prophylaxis and response to injury or pathology.
Some embodiments can also be used in conjunction with other therapeutic and prophylactic procedures and modalities such as heat, cold, light, ultrasound, mechanical manipulation, massage, physical therapy, wound dressings, orthopedic and other surgical fixation devices, and surgical interventions. In addition, any of the variations described herein can also be used in conjunction with one or more pharmacological agents. Any of the variations described herein can also be used with imaging or non-imaging diagnostic procedures.
In some variations the systems, devices and/or methods generally relate to application of electromagnetic fields (EMF), and in particular, pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF), including a subset of PEMF in a radio frequency domain (e.g., pulsed radio frequency or PRF), for the treatment of head, cerebral and neural injury, including neurodegenerative conditions in animals and humans.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is now well established that application of weak non-thermal electromagnetic fields (“EMF”) can result in physiologically meaningful in vivo and in vitro bioeffects. Time-varying electromagnetic fields, comprising rectangular waveforms such as pulsing electromagnetic fields (“PEMF”), and sinusoidal waveforms such as pulsed radio frequency fields (“PRF”) ranging from several Hertz to an about 15 to an about 40 MHz range, are clinically beneficial when used as an adjunctive therapy for a variety of musculoskeletal injuries and conditions.
Beginning in the 1960's, development of modern therapeutic and prophylactic devices was stimulated by clinical problems associated with non-union and delayed union bone fractures. Early work showed that an electrical pathway can be a means through which bone adaptively responds to mechanical input. Early therapeutic devices used implanted and semi-invasive electrodes delivering direct current (“DC”) to a fracture site. Non-invasive technologies were subsequently developed using electrical and electromagnetic fields. These modalities were originally created to provide a non-invasive “no-touch” means of inducing an electrical/mechanical waveform at a cell/tissue level. Clinical applications of these technologies in orthopaedics have led to approved applications by regulatory bodies worldwide for treatment of fractures such as non-unions and fresh fractures, as well as spine fusion. Presently several EMF devices constitute the standard armamentarium of orthopaedic clinical practice for treatment of difficult to heal fractures. The success rate for these devices has been very high. The database for this indication is large enough to enable its recommended use as a safe, non-surgical, non-invasive alternative to a first bone graft. Additional clinical indications for these technologies have been reported in double blind studies for treatment of avascular necrosis, tendinitis, osteoarthritis, wound repair, blood circulation and pain from arthritis as well as other musculoskeletal injuries.
Cellular studies have addressed effects of weak low frequency electromagnetic fields on both signal transduction pathways and growth factor synthesis. It can be shown that EMF stimulates secretion of growth factors after a short, trigger-like duration. Ion/ligand binding processes at a cell membrane are generally considered an initial EMF target pathway structure. The clinical relevance to treatments for example of bone repair, is upregulation such as modulation, of growth factor production as part of normal molecular regulation of bone repair. Cellular level studies have shown effects on calcium ion transport, cell proliferation, Insulin Growth Factor (“IGF-II”) release, and IGF-II receptor expression in osteoblasts. Effects on Insulin Growth Factor-I (“IGF-I”) and IGF-II have also been demonstrated in rat fracture callus. Stimulation of transforming growth factor beta (“TGF-β”) messenger RNA (“mRNA”) with PEMF in a bone induction model in a rat has been shown. Studies have also demonstrated upregulation of TGF-β mRNA by PEMF in human osteoblast-like cell line designated MG-63, wherein there were increases in TGF-β1, collagen, and osteocalcin synthesis. PEMF stimulated an increase in TGF-β1 in both hypertrophic and atrophic cells from human non-union tissue. Further studies demonstrated an increase in both TGF-β1 mRNA and protein in osteoblast cultures resulting from a direct effect of EMF on a calcium/calmodulin-dependent pathway. Cartilage cell studies have shown similar increases in TGF-β1 mRNA and protein synthesis from EMF, demonstrating a therapeutic application to joint repair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,503 (1982) to Ryaby and U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,001 (1998) to Pilla typify the research conducted in this field.
However, prior art in this field applies unnecessarily high amplitude and power to a target pathway structure, requires unnecessarily long treatment time, and is not portable.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method that more effectively modulates biochemical processes that regulate tissue growth and repair, shortens treatment times, and incorporates miniaturized circuitry and light weight applicators thus allowing the apparatus to be portable and if desired disposable. A further need exists for an apparatus and method that more effectively modulates biochemical processes that regulate tissue growth and repair, shortens treatment times, and incorporates miniaturized circuitry and light weight applicators that can be constructed to be implantable.
EMF has been used in applications of bone repair and bone healing. Waveforms comprising low frequency components and low power are currently used in orthopedic clinics. Origins of using bone repair signals began by considering that an electrical pathway may constitute a means through which bone can adaptively respond to EMF signals. A linear physicochemical approach employing an electrochemical model of a cell membrane predicted a range of EMF waveform patterns for which bioeffects might be expected. Since a cell membrane was a likely EMF target, it became necessary to find a range of waveform parameters for which an induced electric field could couple electrochemically at the cellular surface, such as voltage-dependent kinetics. Extension of this linear model also involved Lorentz force analysis.
A pulsed radio frequency (“PRF”) signal derived from a 27.12 MHz continuous sine wave used for deep tissue healing is known in the prior art of diathermy. A pulsed successor of the diathermy signal was originally reported as an electromagnetic field capable of eliciting a non-thermal biological effect in the treatment of infections. PRF therapeutic applications have been reported for reduction of post-traumatic and post-operative pain and edema in soft tissues, wound healing, burn treatment and nerve regeneration. Application of EMF for the resolution of traumatic edema has become increasingly used in recent years. Results to date using PRF in animal and clinical studies suggest that edema may be measurably reduced from such electromagnetic stimulus.
Prior art considerations of EMF dosimetry have not taken into account dielectric properties of tissue structure as opposed to the properties of isolated cells.
In recent years, clinical use of non-invasive PRF at radio frequencies comprised using pulsed bursts of a 27.12 MHz sinusoidal wave, wherein each pulse burst comprises a width of sixty-five microseconds, having approximately 1,700 sinusoidal cycles per burst, and various burst repetition rates. This limited frequency components that could couple to relevant dielectric pathways in cells and tissue.
Time-varying electromagnetic fields, comprising rectangular waveforms such as pulsing electromagnetic fields, and sinusoidal waveforms such as pulsed radio frequency fields ranging from several Hertz to an about 15 to an about 40 MHz range, are clinically beneficial when used as an adjunctive therapy for a variety of musculoskeletal injuries and conditions.
Beginning in the 1960's, development of modern therapeutic and prophylactic devices was stimulated by clinical problems associated with non-union and delayed union bone fractures. Early work showed that an electrical pathway can be a means through which bone adaptively responds to mechanical input. Early therapeutic devices used implanted and semi-invasive electrodes delivering direct current (“DC”) to a fracture site. Non-invasive technologies were subsequently developed using electrical and electromagnetic fields. These modalities were originally created to provide a non-invasive “no-touch” means of inducing an electrical/mechanical waveform at a cell/tissue level. Clinical applications of these technologies in orthopaedics have led to approved applications by regulatory bodies worldwide for treatment of fractures such as non-unions and fresh fractures, as well as spine fusion. Presently several EMF devices constitute the standard armamentarium of orthopaedic clinical practice for treatment of difficult to heal fractures. The success rate for these devices has been very high. The database for this indication is large enough to enable its recommended use as a safe, non-surgical, non-invasive alternative to a first bone graft. Additional clinical indications for these technologies have been reported in double blind studies for treatment of avascular necrosis, tendinitis, osteoarthritis, wound repair, blood circulation and pain from arthritis as well as other musculoskeletal injuries.
Cellular studies have addressed effects of weak low frequency electromagnetic fields on both signal transduction pathways and growth factor synthesis. It can be shown that EMF stimulates secretion of growth factors after a short, trigger-like duration. Ion/ligand binding processes at a cell membrane are generally considered an initial EMF target pathway structure. The clinical relevance to treatments for example of bone repair, is upregulation such as modulation, of growth factor production as part of normal molecular regulation of bone repair. Cellular level studies have shown effects on calcium ion transport, cell proliferation, Insulin Growth Factor (“IGF-II”) release, and IGF-II receptor expression in osteoblasts. Effects on Insulin Growth Factor-I (“IGF-I”) and IGF-II have also been demonstrated in rat fracture callus. Stimulation of transforming growth factor beta (“TGF-β”) messenger RNA (“mRNA”) with PEMF in a bone induction model in a rat has been shown. Studies have also demonstrated upregulation of TGF-β mRNA by PEMF in human osteoblast-like cell line designated MG-63, wherein there were increases in TGF-β1, collagen, and osteocalcin synthesis. PEMF stimulated an increase in TGF-β1 in both hypertrophic and atrophic cells from human non-union tissue. Further studies demonstrated an increase in both TGF-β1 mRNA and protein in osteoblast cultures resulting from a direct effect of EMF on a calcium/calmodulin-dependent pathway. Cartilage cell studies have shown similar increases in TGF-β1 mRNA and protein synthesis from EMF, demonstrating a therapeutic application to joint repair. Various studies conclude that upregulation of growth factor production may be a common denominator in the tissue level mechanisms underlying electromagnetic stimulation. When using specific inhibitors, EMF can act through a calmodulin-dependent pathway. It has been previously reported that specific PEMF and PRF signals, as well as weak static magnetic fields, modulate Ca2+ binding to CaM in a cell-free enzyme preparation. Additionally, upregulation of mRNA for BMP2 and BMP4 with PEMF in osteoblast cultures and upregulation of TGF-β1 in bone and cartilage with PEMF have been demonstrated.
However, prior art in this field does not use an induction apparatus that is lightweight, portable, disposable, implantable, and configured with, integrated into, or attached to at least one of garments, fashion accessories, footware, bandages, anatomical supports, an anatomical wraps, apparel, cushions, mattresses, pads, wheelchairs, therapeutic beds, therapeutic chairs, therapeutic and health maintenance devices such as vacuum assisted wound closure devices, mechanical and functional electrical stimulation devices and exercise devices, ultrasound, heat, cold, massage, and exercise.
Therefore, a need exists for an electromagnetic treatment induction apparatus and a method for using same that is lightweight, portable, implantable, and can be disposable. A further need exists for an electromagnetic treatment induction apparatus and method that can be used more effectively with miniaturized circuitry that optimally configures electromagnetic waveforms to be inductively coupled with plant, animal, and human tissue, organs, cells, and molecules for therapeutic treatment.
As mentioned above, by use of a substantially single voltage amplitude envelope with each PRF burst, one was limiting frequency components that could couple to relevant dielectric pathways in cells and tissue.
However, prior art in this field does not configure waveforms based upon a ion/ligand binding transduction pathway. Prior art waveforms are inefficient since prior art waveforms apply unnecessarily high amplitude and power to living tissues and cells, require unnecessarily long treatment time, and cannot be generated by a portable device.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method that more effectively modulates angiogenesis and other biochemical processes that regulate tissue growth and repair, shortens treatment times, and incorporates miniaturized circuitry and light weight applicators thus allowing the apparatus to be portable and if desired disposable. A further need exists for an apparatus and method that more effectively modulates angiogenesis and other biochemical processes that regulate tissue growth and repair, shortens treatment times, and incorporates miniaturized circuitry and light weight applicators that can be constructed to be implantable.
Time-varying electromagnetic fields, comprising either rectangular, pseudo-rectangular, or both rectangular and pseudo-rectangular waveforms, such as pulse modulated electromagnetic fields, and sinusoidal waveforms such as pulsed radio frequency fields ranging from several Hertz to an about 15 to an about 40 MHz range, are clinically beneficial when used as an adjunctive therapy for a variety of musculoskeletal injuries and conditions.
However, prior art in this field does not use an induction apparatus that delivers a signal according to a mathematical model, is programmable, lightweight, portable, disposable, implantable, and configured with, integrated into, or attached to at least one of garments, fashion accessories, footware, bandages, anatomical supports, an anatomical wraps, apparel, cushions, mattresses, pads, wheelchairs, therapeutic beds, therapeutic chairs, therapeutic and health maintenance devices such as vacuum assisted wound closure devices, mechanical and functional electrical stimulation devices and exercise devices, ultrasound, heat, cold, massage, and exercise. A further need exists for an electromagnetic treatment induction apparatus and a method for using same that is lightweight, portable, implantable, and can be disposable. A further need exists for an electromagnetic treatment induction apparatus and method having decreased power requirements and non-invasive characteristics that allow an enhanced signal to be integrated into surgical dressings, wound dressings, pads, seat cushions, mattress pads, shoes, and any other garment and structure juxtaposed to living tissue and cells, even to be integral to creation of a garment to deliver an enhanced EMF signal to any body parts and that delivers a signal according to a mathematical model and is programmable.
Prior art equipment in this field is bulky, not designed for outdoor use, and not self-contained.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method that more effectively modulates biochemical processes that regulate hair and other cerebrofacial tissue growth and repair, shortens treatment times, and incorporates miniaturized circuitry and light weight applicators thus allowing the apparatus to be portable and if desired disposable. A further need exists for an apparatus and method that more effectively modulates biochemical processes that regulate hair and other cerebrofacial tissue growth and repair, shortens treatment times, and incorporates miniaturized circuitry and light weight applicators that can be constructed to be implantable.
Traumatic brain injury (hereinafter known as TBI) remains as one of the leading causes of morbidity and mortality for civilians and for soldiers on the battlefield and is a major health and socio-economic problem throughout the world. In currently deployed war-fighters, head injuries, the majority of which include the brain, account for 22% of all injuries and 56% of those are classified as moderate to severe. In January 2008, the Department of Defense reported that over 5,500 soldiers had suffered traumatic brain injury caused by explosive weaponry, including suicide bombings, mines that explode on impact, and missiles. In addition to the immediate needs of the wounded, traumatic brain injury may create long-term or even permanent cognitive, motor, and sensory disabilities that require ongoing support, rehabilitation, and treatment.
Additionally, traumatic brain injury is also a significant cause of death in civilians. Epidemiological data indicate that in the US, at least 1.4 to 2 million people are treated for traumatic brain injury every year, resulting in 56,000 deaths and 18,000 survivors suffering from neurological impairment. Annual costs in the US are estimated at $60 billion. The World Health Organization projected that by 2020, road traffic accidents, a major cause of traumatic brain injury, will rank third as a cause of the global burden of disease and disablement, behind only ischemic heart disease and unipolar depression. Recently, the demographics of traumatic brain injury have shifted to include more cases due to falls in middle-aged and older subjects. It is predicted that there will be 5 million head injuries over the next decade and 30 million worldwide.
Tissue damage from head injuries such as traumatic brain injury generally arises from the mechanical damage of the trauma event and subsequent secondary physiological responses to the trauma event. For example, moderate to severe traumatic brain injury can produce mechanical damage by direct trauma to brain tissue that can cause the disruption of cell membranes and blood vessels, resulting in direct and ischemic neuronal death. Then, secondary physiological responses such as inflammation and swelling can result in further damage and even death of healthy brain tissue. Importantly, even in the absence of direct mechanical injury (i.e. diffuse brain trauma), such secondary physiological responses can still occur and result in injury to healthy brain tissue. For example, astrocytes and microglia often react to head injury conditions and by secreting destructive cytokines (e.g. IL-1β, TNF-α, IFN-γ, and IL-6) as well as other inflammatory molecules, such as glutamate, reactive oxygen and nitrogen species, which, alone, or in combination, can be neurotoxic.
While the primary and immediate consequences of mechanical trauma to neurons cannot be undone, secondary pathological sequelae, specifically brain swelling and inflammation, are situational candidates for intervention. The toll of neurological deficits and mortality from TBI continue in the military and private sectors and, to date, there are no widely successful medical or surgical interventions to prevent neuronal death.
Current medical practice has attempted to use pharmaceuticals to mitigate and prevent tissue damage and injury resulting from secondary physiological responses of traumatic brain injury with little success. For example, intravenous, high-dose corticosteroids have been administered to reduce cerebral inflammation after traumatic brain injury, but several studies have demonstrated that steroids can be neurotoxic. In fact, results from a clinical randomized trial in 2005 tested whether a high dose regimen of the steroid methylprednisolone sodium succinate (MPSS), administered within 8 hours after injury, would improve survival after head injury. This trial was planned to randomize 20,000 patients and was powered to detect a drop in mortality from 15% to 13%, a small, but important improvement in outcome. However, the data and safety monitoring board halted the trial after half of the patients were enrolled as it became apparent that MPSS significantly increased mortality of severe injuries from 17.9% to 21.1% (p=0.0001).
The search for alternatives to improve morbidity and mortality from traumatic brain injury has not been fruitful. At least 21 multi-center clinical trials, aimed to determine the clinical value of a range of approaches, from steroids to calcium and glutamate antagonists to antioxidants and anti-fibrinolytic agents and hypothermia were conducted from 1985 to 2006, but unfortunately none have demonstrated a convincing benefit in the overall traumatic brain injury population. In spite of extremely promising pre-clinical data and early phase trials, no agent has yet been shown convincingly in a phase III trial to have clear benefit in terms of improving functional outcome after traumatic brain injury. Importantly, a common problem in these pharmacological approaches is that all of the candidate drugs had potential deleterious side effects on non-target tissue. In fact, the development of pharmaceutical agents for traumatic brain injury has all but ceased with increasing reluctance of the pharmaceutical industry to sponsor the testing of new candidate therapies as uncertainty remains regarding benefit.
Given the absence of treatment options for head trauma, there is a need for a therapy that can target and reduce secondary physiological responses such as inflammation, swelling, and intracranial pressure while also promoting repair and regrowth in and around the injured area. While EMF treatments have been explored for a variety of uses, the possible benefits of PEMF in treating or preventing neurological injury and degenerative conditions such as TBI, subarachnoid hemorrhage, brain ischemia, stroke, and Alzheimer's or Parkinson's Disease are relatively unknown. This is in part due to the fact that the secondary physiological responses (e.g. inflammatory) in the central nervous system (CNS) differ from that of the periphery systems for which PEMF is currently used. Moreover, attention has been focused on pharmaceutical treatments until recently. Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention address this need and provide methods and devices using PEMF to treat patients suffering from neurological injury (such as traumatic brain injury) and secondary physiological responses arising from that injury.
Transient elevations in cytosolic Ca2+, from external stimuli as simple as changes in temperature and receptor activation, or as complex as mechanical disruption of tissue, will activate CaM. Once Ca2+ ions are bound, a conformational change will allow CaM bind to and activate a number of key enzymes involved in cell viability and function, such as the endothelial and neuronal constitutive nitric oxide synthases (cNOS); eNOS and nNOS, respectively. As a consequence, NO is rapidly produced, albeit in lower concentrations than the explosive increases in NO produced by inducible NOS (iNOS), during the inflammatory response. In contrast, these smaller, transient increases in NO produced by Ca/CaM-binding will activate soluble guanylyl cyclase (sGC), which will catalyze the formation of cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP). The CaM/NO/cGMP signaling pathway can rapidly modulate blood flow in response to normal physiologic demands, as well as to inflammation. Importantly, this same pathway will also rapidly attenuate expression of cytokines such as interleukin-1beta (IL-1β), and iNOS and stimulate anti-apoptotic pathways in neurons. All of these effects are mediated by calcium and cyclic nucleotides, which in turn regulate growth factors such as basic fibroblast growth factor (FGF-2) and vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), resulting in pleiotrophic effects on cells involved in tissue repair and maintenance.
In general, inflammatory response in the brain differs from that in other organs. It is exemplified by a more modest and delayed recruitment of leukocytes into the brain than into peripheral organs. Brain microglia, in contrast, are activated and release inflammatory mediators beginning within minutes to hours after TBI. The mediators often express neurotoxic and neuroprotective properties. For example, cytokines may either promote damage or support recovery processes; in some cases, cytokines, such as interleukin-6, may perform both functions.
This invention teaches that rapid intervention after traumatic head, cerebral and neural injury with electromagnetic fields configured to rapidly modulate the biochemical signaling cascades animals and humans employ in response to physical and chemical perturbations will significantly reduce the pathological consequences of such injuries, thereby reducing morbidity and the cost of health care.
Bone growth stimulator (hereinafter known as BGS) electromagnetic fields are now part of the standard armamentarium of orthopedic practice worldwide for the treatment of recalcitrant bone fractures. Radio frequency signals, originally developed for deep tissue heating (diathermy), were shown to produce biological effects when applied at non-thermal levels using pulse-modulation techniques to produce pulsed radio frequency (hereinafter known as PRF) signals, which is a subset frequency band within PEMF. At the cellular level, numerous studies demonstrate that BGS, PRF and other electromagnetic field (hereinafter known as EMF) signals modulate the release of growth factors and cytokines.
Stimulation of transforming growth factor beta (“TGF-b”) messenger RNA (“mRNA”) with EMF in a bone induction model in a rat has been shown. Studies have also demonstrated upregulation of TGF-b mRNA by PEMF in human osteoblast-like cell line designated MG-63, wherein there were increases in TGF-b1, collagen, and osteocalcin synthesis. EMF stimulated an increase in TGF-b1 in both hypertrophic and atrophic cells from human non-union tissue. Further studies demonstrated an increase in both TGF-b1 mRNA and protein in osteoblast cultures resulting from a direct effect of EMF on a calcium/calmodulin-dependent pathway. Cartilage cell studies have shown similar increases in TGF-b1 mRNA and protein synthesis from EMF, demonstrating a therapeutic application to joint repair.
However, prior art in this field has not produced electromagnetic signals configured specifically to instantaneously accelerate the asymmetrical kinetics of the binding of intracellular ions to their associated buffers which regulate the biochemical signaling pathways living systems employ in response to brain tissue ischemia from stroke, traumatic brain injury, head injury, cerebral injury, neurological injury and neurodegenerative diseases. The result is that there are no devices currently in use for clinical applications of electromagnetic fields for the treatment of brain tissue ischemia from stroke, traumatic brain injury, head injury, cerebral injury, neurological injury and neurodegenerative diseases.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method that modulates the biochemical pathways that regulate animal and human tissue response to brain tissue ischemia from stroke, traumatic brain injury, head injury, cerebral injury, neurological injury and neurodegenerative diseases by configuring EMF signals specifically to accelerate the asymmetrical kinetics of ion binding to intracellular buffers which regulate the relevant biochemical signaling pathways. Some embodiments provide for a method that employs electromagnetic fields for rapid treatment of brain tissue ischemia from stroke, traumatic brain injury, head injury, cerebral injury, neurological injury and neurodegenerative diseases. In another embodiment, an apparatus incorporates miniaturized circuitry and light weight coil applicators or electrodes thus allowing the apparatus to be low cost, portable and, if desired, disposable. A further need exists for an apparatus and method that incorporates the asymmetrical kinetics of ion binding to intracellular buffers to configure electromagnetic waveforms to increase the rate of ion binding and enhance the biochemical signaling pathways living systems employ in response to brain tissue ischemia from stroke, traumatic brain injury, head injury, cerebral injury, neurological injury and neurodegenerative diseases, and incorporates miniaturized circuitry and light weight applicators that can be constructed to be implantable.